The Aftermath of the God of War's Story (Bonus Chapters included)
by TheBigHeadMan1
Summary: Kratos thought he was dead for sure when he stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus but he was wrong. He lost consciousness due to the high amount of blood he lost and he was about to die, but, surprisingly, he woke up and he was alive and healthy.
1. Kratos Wakes Up and Gets an Explantion

Kratos thought he was dead for sure when he stabbed himself with the Blade of Olympus but he was wrong. He lost consciousness due to the high amount of blood he lost and he was about to die, but, surprisingly, he woke up and he was alive and healthy. He woke up on a purple bed in a purple room with Apollo and his son who's name is Asclepius on his left, speaking with each other, and Aphrodite and her handmaidens on his right, cuddling him.

"Where am I? How am I alive? What happened?" Kratos asks in an angry tone.

"You my friend, Kratos, are in Aphrodite's Chambers. Father and I healed your unconscious body and then took you to Aphrodite's Chambers where you could rests," Asclepius says.

"I'm surprised you actually decided to save my life," Kratos says.

"You may not be innocent but you aren't pure evil," Apollo comments.

"I am evil," Kratos tries to face what he thinks is the real truth and doesn't.

"No, you're not evil. You are just... hmm... how do I say it... angry," Apollo continues on his quest to convince Kratos that he is not truly evil.

"I am evil," Kratos repeats himself.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, if you won't listen to me than listen to yourself," Asclepius says something that doesn't make sense.

"Think about it, you went into the Underworld just so you can see your daughter, you wanted to forgive yourself for killing your wife and daughter but couldn't, you care for a bunch of people including Pandora, and, of course, you were willing to stab yourself to give Hope to the world so the surviving mortals could use it to rebuild the world," Apollo actually convinced Kratos.

"Alright, I may not be truly evil but I know that I still can't forgive myself," Kratos still tries to keep himself down.

"Why? Didn't Pandora or whoever that girl was help you unlock the Hope inside of you to help you forgive yourself and defeat the Insane King of Olympus?" Asclepius asks.

"Yes, but remember I gave the power of Hope to the world and I don't have it anymore to help me forgive myself."

"You don't need Hope to forgive yourself. You have me, Kratos," Aphrodite says, kissing his neck which attracts Kratos but he focuses on the conversation he's having with the two gods of health.

"What happened to Olympus?"

"The surviving Olympians are currently rebuilding it with a small bit of the Hope you sent to the world. Father has become king of Olympus and now possesses the power of Zeus," Asclepius briefs Kratos of what has happened.

"Anything else I need to know?"

"No.'

Aphrodite is about to say something but someone bursts through the door, it's Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, "Lord Apollo, I have news about the whereabouts of Demeter and Artemis."

"Well?"

"Demeter, sadly, has been killed by Zeus and Hera when she tried to stop them from continuing the War."

"Oh, that's a shame."

Aphrodite starts kissing Kratos's chest and continues moving down to his lower body, "oh oh oh," Kratos responds to Aphrodite kissing him.

"And Artemis has been killed when fighting a titan."

Apollo says nothing but Asclepius says in shock, " Aunt Artemis is dead. That is terrible."

"I know, poor Demeter and Artemis. They were just trying to protect Oympus," Hestia says.

Apollo puts his face in his hands and Hestia responds to Apollo's actions by putting an arm around Apollo and saying, " Come on, a funeral for them is soon. Lets go. Kratos and Aphrodite, you can come if you."

But Kratos doesn't pay attention to Hestia because he's distracted by Aphrodite sucking his penis, the dark-skinned servant named Agape kissing him on the mouth, and the white-skinned servant named Rhoda kissing him on the neck.

"Oh, Kratos."


	2. The Funeral

The two mortals carefully put Demeter's corpse in the casket which is in front of a statue of her. Apollo walks up to the front of the crowd of the remaining Olympians, "Demeter, my aunt, was one of the greatest gods, I've ever met. She tried to stop Zeus from continuing the war with the titans. I don't blame her for wanting to kill Hades for taking her daughter but what I find astonishing is that she was so good and caring that she never did try to kill Hades. In general, my aunt had a pure heart and will always be missed."

When Apollo finishes, the other gods remain silent and the mortals carry the dead Artemis into her casket which is in front of a statue of her. Her neck and body is covered with blood and her eye seems to be scarred. Hestia walks up to the front of the crowd and says a few words of kindness, after she finishes, Asclepius goes up and speaks. When he finishes the mortals close the casket and say to Apollo, "it has been an honor to serve at your sister's and aunt's funeral."

"You may leave if you want."

After the two men enter the mortal world to continue the reconstruction of it, Hestia walks up to Apollo, shakes his left hand, and says, "life to us."

"Life to us."

After all the guests, except for Hestia, leave, Hestia walks up to Apollo and whispers into his ear, "meet me at my chambers, tonight."


	3. A New Love

As Apollo walks into Hestia's bed chambers, Hestia stands up from her bed and walks to Apollo, "I'm so glad you were able to make it."

"Yes, hello Hestia, why did you call me here?"

"I know that you're going through a time of pain right now and I just wanted to comfort you," Hestia and Apollo sit down on the bed and Hestia puts an arm on Apollo's back.

"I guess, I am in a state of depression and pain because of everyone in my family being killed except for you and Asclepius, my son."

"It's a shame, really."

"It's horrible, it's just horrible, horrible," Apollo puts his face in his hands to hide his tears from Hestia.

"It's alright, Apollo, you don't need Zeus, your father, or Demeter, your aunt."

"But, what about my sister. She was so nice and caring."

"You don't need her. You have your son and you also have... me," Hestia kisses Apollo's cheek but Apollo moves out of the, getting off her bed.

"Stop! Don't you see that I'm in pain?!"

"Apollo... I'm sorry... I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Hestia... I never meant to scream like that... I'm sorry," Apollo hugs Hestia and puts his head on her shoulders and then starts kissing her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm just tired," Apollo says, about to cry a second time.

"Stay the night here, than, I'll make sure you feel like you're at your own bed chambers."

"Alright."

Hestia and Apollo continue kissing each other in a romantic way until Hestia gently pushes Apollo onto the bed, " I love you, Apollo."

"I love you, too."

Later, Hestia and Apollo start stripping.


	4. Kratos: Kill Him or Let Him Live?

**Sorry about not updating in a while. Someone asked about Hestia being a virgin which is true in Greek Mythology. I'll explain why Hestia and Apollo had sex in the next chapter.**

* * *

"You let him live?" Nike cries out her question.

"Yes." Apollo answered.

"But, why?" Dionysus asked.

"Because without him, the heavens and mortal world would be destroyed."

"He went on a genocidal rampage." Palaestra stated.

Eunomia yelled at Apollo, " I say we kill Kratos."

Apollo laughed, "Really, Kratos killed Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Athena, Ares, and even the Fates. Everyone of Kratos' victims I just mentioned are stronger than you."

"Apollo is right." Iris says.

"May I remind you all, if Kratos would have never stabbed himself, the world would be hopeless!" Apollo yelled.

"I guess you're right." Dionysus finally agrees with Apollo.

"Thank you. As for everyone else who disagrees with me, go complain about it to Kratos himself." Apollo demands.

Everyone stays silent.


	5. Apollo Plans To Get Kratos A Gift

It has been one year after Kratos killed Zeus, Apollo became the new Olympian King, and the mortals received the power of Hope. Apollo and his two sons, Aristaeus and Asclepius, the new two Princes of Olympus, along with Apollo's wife, Hestia, the new Queen of Olympus, along with the other seven Olympians, Palaestra, Dionysus, Nike, Eunomia, Plutus, Iris, and Eros, all sat on their Olympian thrones. Aphrodite and Kratos have been making love for that entire year.

"Where is Aphrodite? Still making love to Kratos?" the King asked.

"Yes."

"I'm done."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm done with them!"

Apollo stands up from his throne.

"It's obvious that Kratos is having sex to feel better but since he is hopeless he can't feel any better."

"That makes sense."

"So all we need to do is get Kratos just a little bit of Hope. Iris can you go to the mortal world and get some Hope?" Apollo asks.

"Very well."

Iris and Apollo go down to Olympus to the mortal world.

Dionysus leans over to Hestia, " So, Hestia, enjoying life with Apollo." Dionysus laughs.

"Yes, Dionysus."

Dionysus laughs, " You slut! I thought you vowed to forever be a virgin!"

"Yes."

"And?"

Hestia continues, " And I loved Apollo but I didn't want to hurt Poseidon."

"So, when Poseidon was killed you thought it was okay to forget about him and bed Apollo right away."

"I just wanted to make him happy because his sister was ki-" Hestia is interrupted by Dionysus, " I heard enough, slut!"

Dionysus walks off laughing, walking past Apollo who was returning back to his throne.


End file.
